


The true story

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Season 7 – Same Time Same Place, btvs Season 7 – Same Time Same Place, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love and life on the Hellmouth for my fave girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The true story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm one of many first timers so please bear with me))) Hope you enjoy the story ad leave me some review crumbs to munch on!  
> First post on this site))))
> 
> Spoilers: Pretty much everything. Season 7 – Same Time, Same Place
> 
> Disclaimer: Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles and all the other characters in the syndicated TV-show Buffy The Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy etc, etc. I do NOT own any of the official characters, their names or their backgrounds. This story, however, is mine.

_~~~BtVS~~~_

When you finally get to be with someone you love as you always wanted – out in the open for everybody to see – this is the best reward you can have.

They have been together through everything… and at the same time they weren't…

Late nights studying and common sleepovers – just a precaution and a veil for something deeper and more meaningful…

All the help… and all the worry – it never was that of and for a friend…

All the love – and lovers – lost and found, relationships had – these _**never**_ were a convenience or usage of someone… These were hard to describe – both to themselves and each other. But as the world exists – you not necessarily can have only one love in your life…. But only **one** true soulmate.

The trials of life were sometimes cruel and merciless… and at times outright deadly. The price for restoring a life – was paid by all.

The year lost – in friendship and love – to misunderstanding and hatred in the end gave a new perspective to their life. _A chance._

Mutual love and respect, the need for each other – that what helped them to rise from the despair and pain: from being ripped out of safest place you've dreamed of or from losing the one who were the only other person you loved and cherished.

Now that at the same time you both came at the same place – in your mind, in your heart and your soul – you know that this is the time to be together in every sense of this word. To come back after a year's mental & emotional separation to where you were at your best – and build something even more beautiful.

To tell your friends… your family, to defeat the new enemy, to rise above the vanity of the world – all this you can do _**together**_. **Now** and **forever**.

  
  


_From friends to being in love to lovers through the ocean that is life – the true story._


End file.
